


The Hunted

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>torino10154’s</b> <a href="http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/572099.html"> Blowjob Friday challenge</a>, so let there be porn ;-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

I’m giving a big thank you to **lovetoseverus** for her beta work, title, and putting up with any oddness of this ficlet in its "In progress" stage.

*Gives a Big Bear Hug*

As always, Severus says that he will not be owned, so unfortunately these characters are not mine. In other words I have no money nor make any off this, so don’t sue me please.

************************************************************************

 

The moon is full with the stars shining bright.

The forest lies still with an eerie pause, consuming the souls of those who dare to tread the earthly magic here.

 _A perfect night for hunting_ , I think with a confident smile, tempting the Fates who guard these grounds.

Moving swiftly, my heart beats strong and quick. I dance to its erratic drumming through the trees and mud, my movements gliding with precision so as to not alarm my prey.

There, upon the hill, my elegantly dangerous prize awaits, unknowing and oblivious.

My adrenaline plagues the air, fingers gripping my wand tightly in anticipation, hidden within the shadows.

 _Three… two… one.._.

I leap to land before him… but he is nowhere in sight.

I have _greatly_ miscalculated.

Eyes wide with surprise, I frantically search until a forceful tackle lands me hard against the ground, pinned beneath wiry limbs and a sea of robes.

“Tsk, tsk, Mr. Potter. I think not,” he whispers. Hovering mere inches from my lips, his striking features are illuminated in a pale blue glow. “It seems you have forgotten my abilities in the art of observation. Unless…” He offers a cheeky, knowing smirk. “You wanted to be caught. Either way, the point is still mine and you have lost.”

Sinking his weight further upon me, he steals a kiss before pulling back to stare, as if he is searching for some form of hesitation… or apprehension.

He will receive none. I yearn for him even though I detest his bastardly ways.

Roughly he devours my mouth, biting in punishment, sucking in apology. He leaves me breathless, always has, as he travels from jaw, to neck, to Adam’s apple.

Arching upward, further exposing flesh for him to feast upon, I manage to grumble my realization.

“You trapped me.”

“That I did.” He chuckles, and the vibration echoes along my skin while he grasps my wrists and moves them above my head, binding them together in an silent, wandless spell.

“Leave them,” he orders with a tight squeeze, the fierce glint in his eyes daring me to challenge him on _that_ notion.

Slowly he rises to straddle my hips, grinding down on my hard cock while gliding his cool hands along my cloth-covered arms.

He slips the top button of my shirt through its hole, then the second. As more skin is revealed, impatience strikes, forcing him to tear open my shirt, scattering the remaining buttons.

He continues to taste and worship my body with renewed vigor; I’m writhing and moaning in a matter of moments.

I no longer care of our game, succumbing to the master playing his much-loved musical instrument.

Pathetically, I’m seeking purchase in the soil beneath my bound hands as I continue to seek more of his bittersweet torment. He travels down my body with heated, biting kisses, offering me up to the brisk night air, the tickle of which leaves its own mark, enhancing each nerve and sensation.

“Severus.” His name slips with barely a breath.

 _Oh, do I love these moments of mental and bodily betrayal_.

He encompasses me with intensity and abandonment; I cannot stop my feelings from slipping through the mask of my carefully constructed persona. He is as harsh as he is gentle, paying homage to every curve and muscle as if to commit them to memory.

Finally, lips meet the belt of my trousers. He raises his head slightly to mouth my straining cock though the tautly-drawn fabric.

“Merlin!”

My trousers are good and wet by the time he deems them worthy of removal. Slowly, almost painfully, he pulls my belt though its buckle, then moves to the zip of my pants.

The needy slut that it is, my cock springs forth without preamble. The smell of my own musk fills the air, stirring my arousal further.

Some may believe he is the type to eagerly indulge in sexual exploits, but no. He quite enjoys toying with his victim and savoring every moment. He lingers then, allowing his breath to ghost over my cock with both the promise of pleasure and the terrifying threat of leaving me in agony, unfulfilled.

“Severus, please!” I sound desperate but I no longer care.

_Merlin, how I wish I could slap that conceited smirk off his face._

Hands gripping my hips, he descends to inhale a deep breath of my scent, and then licks my arousal from bollocks to head like a cat in heat.

In one fell swoop he swallows me to the root and I dwell within the hallows of his cheeks.

“Fuck!”

The divine suction and pressure are overwhelming as each stroke of his tongue follows the thick vein up to the slit of my head. He truly is an enchanting vision, bathed in moonlight, a mouthful of cock.

Sweat begins to cover my body in a slight sheen as his movements quicken, stretching my nerves taut as a bow. I continue to quiver and quake until he decides to push me towards that pivotal brink of pleasure.

“Yes! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

Not a moment too soon he pulls me deeper, encouraging me to fuck his mouth with a brutal pace.

“Severus!”

Fire burns through me, constricting as it soars through my cock into a heated, waiting, swallowing throat.

No mere mortal can withstand fellatio from Severus Snape.

Leaving this world behind, my final thought is, _It was bloody well worth it_.

~*~

Something soft and warm presses against my lips. They become insistent until my lips yield to them. It is only when the bitter taste of his victory encounters my senses that I become aware that I’m still alive and being snogged for all I’m worth.

Opening my eyes and pulling back, I eye him critically.

“Why even bother stringing me along as you did?”

“I assumed you would enjoy the chase… and you could use a lesson to not think with your prick foremost.”

At my shock and speechless gaping, he continues, “Disappointed at your shortcomings?”

“Fuck you.” I glare disdainfully at his remark.

“Ah, but you have yet to catch me.” His Apparation leaves a dark, taunting chuckle lingering in the air, mocking me. Leaving me exposed once again to the stillness of the forest.

_Blast that orally gifted man!_

“I’ll have you Severus!” I promise the skies above.

_The hunt is just beginning…_


End file.
